Talk:The random post-y page/@comment-99.244.161.132-20120509002645
I'm behind a tree. She doesn't see me. At least, I don't think she does. She's not looking at me, but I know she can see me. She's broken again. The damage is roughly the same as yesterday's. A bruise on her left cheek, an unappealing violet-orange. Her knees are scrapped down to the raw flesh beneath, flaking away in the slight wind. There's a bandage on her right cheek. A red line down the corner of her mouth marks the trail of blood. She looks like hell. She looks up with those huge, teary eyes of hers. And then I know she can see me. She says nothing, just staring at me. Silently telling me to join her. Takumi-kun, I see you. Come over here. Do not be afraid... I can practically here her words. With the knowledge that its no use hiding from her, I step forward and sit down next to her, at the base of the old elm tree. And we sit like this for a while, quiet and calm. She doesn't mind. It's me who breaks the silence. "What are you doing?" I ask, noticing the yellow dust coating her bloody palms. She doesn't look up as she answers. "Killing things." I frown, watching her closely this time. "Why would you want to do that?" She uproots a nearby dandelion, and twirls it in her fingers for a moment. She picks out a few petals, letting them flutter away in the breeze. "It's fun. And it helps me cope." "With what?" I ask, even though I know exactly what she means. I want to know if she understands it. If she was ever told what I was by the girls yesterday. ''There's something wrong with Rolling Girl. You saw her. She partically kills herself daily, just trying to do simple tasks. "Taking it too hard" would be an understandment. '' ''I swear, she must try to slit her wrists whenever she screws up. Fujiwara-sensei knows that she's not fully sane... She has to go to another classroom every day...Poor Midareta-chan. '' She chews the end of the flower thoughtfully, before answering, fixing me with those incrediblely blue eyes. "I like to see that it's not just me suffering. I want others to hurt. To feel the pain I have bottled up inside me." My throat is beginning to constrict. This was sick. How could she think these thoughts of rage? She continues without faultering. "Fujiwara-sensei says I'm like these dandelions. Full of beauty and potential. But it won't matter in the end. I'm already dead." She decapitates the flower, painfully stabbing her nail into it. The blossom falls to the ground. My words come out hoarsely, as a result of my sudden fear. "But why would you kill something with such potential?" She shugs, looking away. "It wouldn't matter. The world wouldn't change without dandelions. It wouldn't matter if one day I disappeared. So I keep rolling, to prove my worth, to please everyone. But it doesn't matter." She beheads another flower, tossing it's remains into the tall grass at our feet, into the graveyard of yellow flowers. It was only then that I notice the ten cresent shaped scars on her neck. Five on each side, all ominously red in hue against the backdrop of her pale skin. And the rest happens in a blur. Suddenly her hands are at her neck, squeezing angerily. Her face is loosing its colour. And then I'm here, next to her, trying to pry her long fingers away. "Mida-chan! What are you doing?" I'm yelling, struggling against her. She's pretty strong for a girl her age. And then we're both on the ground again, breathing heavily. "Sorry..." she says in that creepily childish voice of hers. She kicks at one of the headless dandelions. "Sometimes I get carried away...Sometimes I'd rather stop breathing than rolling snake eyes. I want to please them..." She trails off, her unnatural blue hair blowing in the wind whispering in the trees. She looks back to me with those piercingly blue eyes. "I'm sorry," she repeats. "Was there something you wanted?" "Actually," I reply. "I came to help you. I'm Akane Takumi, from class B. Fujiwara-sensei said you needed a tutor?" She nods. I hold out my hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you then. What's your name?" I feel slightly embarassed for what I called her moments earlier. Who in the world would name their daughter Midareta... She doesn't shake. I return my hand to my pocket dejectedly. "My name... is Uta Madoka."